The Lotus Ring
by Haosbattler
Summary: AU Arekan: Kanda didn't expect for things to change in a day or two. Everything starts seeming off, ever since he's met a white-haired stranger by 'accident' and then finds an odd ring he can't seem to find things normal again. What do these images and voices mean? And why does he feel like there's more than he can remember. Vampire AllenXRiencarnateKanda Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, my name is Haosbattler and this is my first D-Gray Man Fanfiction, it is AreKan which means Kanda is the uke and Allen is the Seme. This is different from what I'm used to writing for in one of the later chapters there is a lemon but that won't be for another week, and it's also more of a long lost romance kind of thing. For the last week of October I've decided to post a short story that's a little bit of supernatural stuff in it...it's not based on twilight just encase someone was thinking that.  
**

**Anyway, once a day I will post another part of this story and I really hope you guys like it, there's ALOT of OOCness in the story mostly for Kanda and some Allen but I hope you guys like a little difference in the pairings.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own D-Gray Man, if I did there'll be Yaoi...**

**Warnings: Just encase you didn't get the memo this is Yaoi meaning Guy on Guy so if, for some strange reason, your reading this and not interested in that stuff then you might want to leave. Also there is swearing but not a lot, we'll get more into the inappropriate stuff as we go...**

* * *

**Part 1**

Kanda Yuu was walking home at eleven at night, October 29th, after spending four hours at his friend's garage who he had asked to fix up his car he called Mugen, that car was his life and he didn't want to leave the car with the crazy guy, Lavi Bookman. Kanda would admit that Lavi had a way with cars just like his grandfather but the rabbit was a little...jumpy so he hadn't wanted to leave his precious car with the red-head but his grandfather kicked him out so he had no choice to leave and go home.

As the twenty year old walked home in the cold he tightened his jacket on him and sighed in frustration, seeing his breath. He silently cursed the usagi in his mind wondering why that idiot thought it was a good idea for the japanese man to bring in his car in to their garage at seven p.m. at night. He shook his head, his long hair in a pony tail as it always is.

As he walked someone, only slightly taller than Kanda himself, turned a corner and ran into him, shocking Kanda that it was him that was landing onto the ground and not the idiot that had run into him. "Oh god, a-are you okay?" The stranger asked.

Kanda looked up to curse out the guy when he froze, the person in front of him was looking at him with concerned grey eyes, abnormally pale skin and stark white hair that the japanese thought it was as bright as the stars themselves.

"Um? Sir?" His voice was young, he sounded like he was fifteen or sixteen years old, he definitely looked young.

Kanda looked at the side, "Che, I'm fine." He wouldn't admit it, but the kid was very cute that even his heart was beating faster. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants and he looked back up.

"Are you sure? You took quite the fall." The white-haired boy said looking over Kanda frantically to make sure there wasn't anything majorly wrong.

Kanda held back a blush as the boy looked over him, there was something about him that didn't feel right, either it was because how handsome and cute he his or it was the fact that he wasn't used to being given this much attention by one person.

The long-haired male won't say it out loud, he doubted that even Lavi knows, but he has never had a relationship all his life. Plainly saying, he was a virgin, now don't get him wrong. Every girl when he was in high school swooned at the sight of him, wanted to date him, or get in his pants and he politly (not in his lifetime) rejected everyone that got close to him, if that didn't work he gave them his infamous death glare and they went scattering away like frightened mice. It wasn't that he didn't like them, well he didn't, but it was the fact that he was gay, and there wasn't a single guy that liked him or he liked as well.

The male in front of him put his hand out to shake hands, "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." He smiled when he noticed the slight blush on Kanda's face, watching as the slight blush got a little deeper at the smile.

Hesitantly Kanda shook his hand, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt how cold Allen's hand was compared to his own cold skin as well. "Yuu Kanda, but just call me Kanda." He couldn't bring himself to make the usual threat about his name to this person, there was something about the male that drew him in, and he found himself staring at the sterling grey eyes.

"Kanda," he says as if testing out how it sounds. "I like it, it suits you." He steps forward and leans into Kanda who couldn't seem to move his feet to step away from the stranger, he shivered as Allen placed his nose at Kanda's neck and breathed in deeply, "You smell delicious, almost like a lotus flower, nothing like it." He murmured, barely loud enough for Kanda to hear. He stepped away and before the bluenette could say anything he said, "We'll meet again I'm sure Kanda _Yuu_." He purred Kanda's first name and walked past him.

Kanda watched as Allen walked away, when he turned around he noticed a flash a silver on the ground. He bent down and picked up a ring, it was silver and black, the gem was blue with what looked like a a very dull pink flower in the center of it. "Hey is this-" He turned around and stopped, not seeing the white-haired boy anywhere. 'Where did he go?' He wondered to himself as he looked back at the ring in his hand, he didn't know what to do with it, he put it in his pocket, he looked around to make sure he hadn't missed him and continued to walk back to his apartment, his thoughts placed only on the white-haired stranger.

* * *

After another ten minute walk he arrived to his apartment, one room, a bathroom, a decent sized living room and a small kitchen. When he walked in he tossed his keys onto the table and walked into his room and grabbed a pair of black sweats and a white T-shirt, he emptied his pockets and placed the ring on the night stand next to his bed and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before started to undress and pulled the tie out of his hair letting it fall down just above his waste. He stepped into the water sighing, the warm water on his cold skin felt great.

As he washed his mind flashed to Allen, the feeling of his breath on his neck, the feeling on his hand when they shook hands. He couldn't hold back a shiver that ran through his spine. He couldn't figure out whether to be annoyed that the pale being got him like this or not. As his mind started to go to not so innocent places that they really shouldn't be he shook his head before his body started to react to the thoughts. When he started washing his hair he could imagine Allen's hands running through it, messaging his scalp as he whispered into his ear. Kanda bit his lower lip trying to keep hold of reality.

Once he was done he stepped out of the shower and dressed into his pajamas, he put his hair up as usual and walked out and blinked tiredly. He didn't even pay attention to what he was doing, one second he was in his room the next thing he knew he was making soba in the kitchen, kinda like it was a robotic action. As he finished making his meal and he sat down he picked up his chop sticks and noticed the ring on his finger. 'Where did this come from?' He couldn't remember putting it on, but he was having a hard time taking it off, like it belonged on there, it even fit perfectly on his finger. He figured it wouldn't hurt to leave it on, ignoring the voice in the back of his head, he finished eating and went to bed taking out the ponytail and slowly slid the ring of his finger and placed it on the nightstand where it was before hand.

He layed down and closed his eyes, and attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

Lavi yawned as he placed the wrench down into it's toolbox and stood up and fell onto his couch and rubbed his eyes. He was surprised how far technology has progressed after a hundred and fifty years. He leaned back and looked out the window, he couldn't believe that five years ago he had met Yuu's reincarnate, he just couldn't believe it. And he had finally gotten hold of his friend who had disappeared for the last ten years like he usually did.

"Shouldn't you be finish fixing up Mugen slacker?" An old voice asked him, Lavi turned around seeing his grandfather who reminded him of a panda.

He looked at the car and sighed, "Why do you even call it that? It's not the real Mugen and you know that Gramps." He picked up some of the present slang from his experience in High School when he decided to do something different for a bit. He turned to look at the car and frowned, he was a little happy that Kanda remembered that name, Mugen, but was a little sad that it was for a car.

Bookman walked up next to the couch and looked at his grandson, "It is not the car I am talking about."

Before Lavi could question what he thought that meant there was a knock on the door. Lavi jumped up and lightly jogged to the door and opened it up, his face brightening up and a large smile on his face showing two long canines. In front of him, was his old friend he hadn't seen in the last ten years of there long lives. "Allen-chan!" He hugged the white-haired male in front of him who hugged back a little.

"Hey Lavi it's been a while." He replied as the two settled in the small living room. "Hello Bookman, your looking as well as ever." He greeted the older man who brought in two cups with a red liquid in it.

"It's good to see you again as well Allen, here is your usual," He placed the two cups down, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself into trouble with that appetite of yours." After talking for another five minutes Bookman left the room so the two can catch up.

"So," Lavi said as he took a sip of his drink, "tell me, what kind of monsters and demons have you seen these last ten years?" Normally a question like that would have freaked out or totally confused a normal person, but neither of them were normal, not even Bookman was. They were all Vampires, Allen and Lavi were older than a 150, but Bookman is one of the oldest living Vampires.

Allen was born as a human but after nearly being killed in an accident where he lost his adoptive father, he was taken in by a vampire who saved him by turning him into a vampire. Allen was eighteen, ironically it was his birthday the day it happened.

Lavi was born with Vampire blood in his veins, due to his father being a half-vampire, when he was nineteen he was visiting his grandfather when he learned about the world of supernatural. He had to pick a choice, stay human and forget about everything, or become a Vampire and study more about the supernatural world and watch over the humans so that the two worlds never collided.

"Nothing much different, Demons, more Vampires, Witches, although there was this lady who was able to control the flow of time, it was really interesting to say. But that's about it." Lavi's face brightened up at the fact that there was someone able to control time, disappearing for a second he grabbed a notepad and asked for all the details about it.

After spending about ten minutes of story telling and note taking Lavi gained a serious expression on his face. "By the way, on your way here, did you see _him_?"

Allen nodded his head, "I did, I don't believe Lavi, after all this time...how did you find him?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay Like I had said, lot's of OOC, and my writing description isn't all that great but I do hope you liked it I spent a two weeks writing most of this story so I can't really change it. Hope you liked it, so see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second part, I'm Hao, welcome for more The Lotus Ring, last time well...if you don't know go re-read it. We'll learn about how Kanda met Lavi from each of there PoV. Oh and also I put replys to reviews just below this for those who reviewed, if you wanna actually with me then PM me and we can.**

**Mystery Dream: I'm glad you like it, also, don't worry I have all but one chapter done for this, and there'll be a post everyday till Halloween.**

**Silentbellsxx: I love Kanda as an Uke to, but sadly there aren't many fanfictions on here of that which is actually one of the reasons this has be written, beside it's for halloween anyway. I don't know if it'll be awesome but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man...**

**warnings: Swearing, there's a bit of lemon (very small) as well...**

**Have fun reading, review to let me know what you thought please...**

* * *

**Part 2**

_Five Years Ago; First day of Freshman Year: Kanda_

Kanda walked through the halls of his high school ignoring the whispers from all the guys pointing at him and chuckling about his hair. The girls on the other hand were squealing and gossiping about how hot he looked. The male just ignored them all and kept a permanent glare on. He walked into his home room class and plunked down in the seat farthest in the back as he placed his bag down. He ignored all the students that came in looking very nervous.

After the first twenty minutes everyone was given permission to chat with each other, all Kanda did was lay back and closed his waiting for the time to go by so he can go to his first class when he felt someone looking at him. At first he ignored it, and as the minutes ticked by the feeling intensified and just as he was about to look at whoever it was the bell rang.

He left for his first class glad to get the feeling gone so he can finally focus on something else. But as he walked he noticed it was still there, he looked behind him and didn't see anyone there. When he finally arrived to his classroom he sat in the first seat he could get to.

He ignored the person who sat next to him when the feeling came back, finally annoyed with that he opened his eyes and turned to glare at the one who's staring at him to see the guy next to him looking intently at him. "Stop looking at me or I'll beat the crap out of you."

The guy next to him had red hair and an eyepatch covering one of his eyes and the one he could see was green. At first he looked surprised at the threat then grinned madly at the long-haired male, "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Lavi Bookman, you?" He placed his hand out to shake Kanda's hand.

The Japanese male just glared at the reached out hand and back at Lavi, "None of your business now shut up baka-usagi." He looked away to look out the window, so he didn't notice the surprised look from the red-head.

Through out the entire day Lavi would not leave Kanda alone trying to be his friend and as the weeks went by the bluenette (his hair is indeed blue in this) was finally warming up to him but never got to close to him. There was something irritatingly familiar about the rabbit so one day Kanda asked him if they've ever met before they met the first day.

His reaction was a strange one, his eyes went wide first, then normal, he looked away and when he did his pace was passive, seeing the genius like this was rare and it only happened once when he was talking to Kanda about how he needed to let him in and let him be his friend. Next he had a thoughtful look on his face then just smiled and replied a simple "nope."

* * *

_Five Years Ago; First day of Freshman Year: Lavi_

The Vampire was very happy to be in school again, he didn't want to spend another year around his grandfather so he figured why not go to human school for a bit, see how things have changed since the last time he was in school, which was fifty years ago.

When he entered his home room class the first thing he smelled was a vaguely familiar scent that he hadn't smelled in over a hundred years. He figured it was nothing till he sat down and went to look around and noticed a familiar person sitting in the back of the classroom.

After getting to finally meet him face-to-face his suspicions were confirmed. He had met the reincarnation of a very close friend, and if that wasn't enough his reaction to the use of his first name was enough to tell him it was him.

Ever since that day he was trying to get closer to the male, he grandfather was surprised to here that it actually happened since reincarnations rarely ever meet someone from there pass lives. As time went on and Kanda was trying to keep his distance Lavi finally got annoyed enough to yell at him and surprisingly instead of being threatened to be killed like he was used to Yuu just nodded, and it actually worked.

Now the only thing that needed to happen was he needed to get in contact with Allen, and maybe he could figure out how to tell Kanda they knew each other in his past life.

* * *

_Present_

"I was hoping to figure out how to tell him but gramps just told me that unless someone who had a deep connection might be able to help trigger the memories, or they'll just come back on their own without the spiritual motivation." Lavi explained after a quick recollection , "None of his memories came back but there were many familiar things about him that was still there, like his car."

He looked at the car making Allen confused as he looked at the vehicle as well, there wasn't anything important about it. "What's so special about it?"

"It's not the car itself, it's actually the name he gave it."

"Name?"

"Yeah, he calls it Mugen." Allen's eyes grew wide. "What's better about this one than the actual one is that he can't threaten to kill me with it every time I piss him off." Lavi joked as he stood up and walked over to a desk.

"Lavi, do you still-?" The white-haired vampire asked, he knew that if anything could help him bring his Kanda back to him it was his katana, one of the things that brought them together. But that's a story for later.

"Relax Allen, I kept my promise, I've been taking very good care of it." Lavi leaned down and after opening a secret compartment that was in the back of his desk and brought out a long thin black box and handed it to Allen who took it hesitantly.

* * *

**Warning: Small amount of mature content...**

_Pants filled the air and the vampire kissed the life out of his lover, his hands wondering down to his pants placing his hand over his bulge and messaged it lightly gaining a deep groan from the person below him. "M-moyashi..." The voice broke out as he tried to contain his voice._

_ Allen leaned in to his lovers ear, "Easy Kanda, just lie down and just _feel._" The Japanese male glared at the boyfriend, he was usually the seme, not the uke. He felt his lover undo his pants and pull them down. He sighed in relief as his arousal was freed but then yelped and instantly bit down on his lip drawing some blood trying to stay quiet as the Vampire took in his erection entirely with no problem. _

_ "Aaah! A-allen!" Kanda gasped and his breathing labored as he was licked and sucked on. He reached his hands down and ran his hands through smooth white vampire started sucking with more force as precum started coming out of the slit. "Moyashi...if...if you keep it up...I won't-" He grunts, he usually wasn't this sensitive but with all the events of the last few days he couldn't contain himself. His lower body tensed up as his orgasm approached. His lover kept sucking on him with his mouth ready when-_

**Safe to read now...**

* * *

Kanda sat up straight in bed, his body hot and sweating, his arousal was hard. He ran a hand through his hair moving the strands in front of his face clinging to his face aside.

'That's weird, I've never had a wet dream before. Especially about some guy I just met.' He thought to himself, his heart was pounding like crazy, and he had a headache. He spared a glance at the clock on the nightstand. _3:21 A.M. _Kanda cursed under his breath, he didn't want to get out of his bed, but he had to relieve himself and the headache was slowly getting worse.

Finally getting out of bed he made a beeline towards the bathroom and quickly relieved himself, he cleaned up and went to the kitchen and got a bottle of aspirin and took one of the pills and dropped himself onto the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't bother to fix his hair that was sprawled all over, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He couldn't remember a time where he ever woke up early for anything, it wasn't that he was a heavy sleeper but unless someone was breaking into his place he didn't wake up for anything.

He took a deep breath and sat up and rubbed his forehead, he stood up and lied down on his bed and released a deep breath. He remembered Allen, what was it about the pale being that made Kanda's mind stay with him, even in his dreams. He looked out the window, the moon was high, it reminded him of something, something he feels like he should remember. He looked away not wanting to deal with it for the moment he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning Kanda made his way to Lavi's place wanting to see his car, he couldn't remember where he heard the name Mugen, but when he got his car in his last year of high school the name just came to him and it stuck since, but it never seemed right...it never actually seemed to fit for some reason.

He looked at the ring on his finger for a second questioning why he was wearing it again when he arrived at the Bookman's household. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds when someone yelled _"It's open!" _Meaning he could go in. Kanda didn't understand why they left their door unlocked and why they never answered the door but he never questioned it entirely figuring that was just how the Bookman family did things.

He entered the house and closed the door behind him and walked over to the living room where he froze as soon as he saw the white-haired stranger from yesterday. Suddenly he was aware of the ring on his finger as his ring finger twitched slightly and some voice started whispering in the back of his head.

"Hey Yuu! Your here early!" He called over to dark-eyed male.

His eye twitch, forgetting about Allen for a moment as he yelled at Lavi, "Don't call me that Baka-Usagi!" He was about to jump at the rabbit when a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to look at the owner and nearly jumped when he saw Allen standing next to him all of a sudden. "How?" He looked at the spot where Allen was before then back to how.

"I know Lavi can be really annoying but try not to kill him Kanda." He smiled at the Japanese man, hiding his giddiness. There were a few differences between this Kanda and the one before, he had black hair but now he had dark blue hair, he had a different blood type now as well as well. Before it was just A+ but now it was AB and the vampire knew he'd have to restrain himself from drinking him dry. But the one thing that hadn't changed was his temper and he was glad for that, he's heard stories that it was possible for reincarnations to completely change and there past selves were locked away. Of course they were just stories, so no one knew how accurate they really were.

Lavi laughed at Kanda's reaction when his friend showed up out of no where right next to him. He watched as Allen made conversation with Kanda who seemed a little out of it, at the edge of his sight he noticed a small glimmer of light and looked at where it was coming from on Kanda's hand, on his finger was a shockingly familiar ring on his finger. He looked at Allen looking all confused, the white-haired vampire used his vampire speed and looked at Lavi and smirked, nodded his head and then back to Kanda who seemed to not have noticed.

'That devious little vampire.' Lavi thought and he chuckled to himself, that ring was a keepsake of the old Kanda, he gave it to Allen just before he died to remember him by. Allen had sworn that if they were to meet again he would return it to him, and he kept that promise, the ring was just as important to him as Mugen was. Even if he didn't remember, his soul did, which was why he was wearing it now.

"By the way Usagi, you didn't do anything to my car did you?" He turned to Lavi remembering that his car was here.

"Don't worry, I only fixed up the engine like you asked me to, not a single scratch." Lavi said as popped the hood up and showed the what was under it then closed it.

"Tch, better not be." Kanda said as he looked over his car, on the couch he noticed a box on the couch, the small voice in his head was growing louder and the headache appeared again. He didn't say anything but he still stared at it as if whatever is in there was important.

The two vampires noticed Kanda's trance like state and Lavi walked in front of him and ran a hand over his eyes to get a reaction, he didn't blink. "Hey Yuu? Are you alright?" No reply, even about his first name being used. Lavi looked at Allen a little worried and he just shrugged not exactly sure what was going on. Till they followed his gaze, their breath hitched in their throught as they saw the box that held the katana, the real Mugen, in.

**To be continued...again...**

* * *

**Oh it seems like Kanda's remembering something, or at least might. Aw so cute...got nothing more to say so...bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Hao here with the third part of the Lotus Ring. Nothing else to say so I shall get to it.**

**Disclaimer: No...**

**Warnings: Uh...Swearing...wierd stuff I guess...**

**The stuff that's _italicized_ are memories... **

* * *

**Part 3**

"Kanda! Kanda snap out of it!" Kanda blinked, coming back down to reality he looked around and realized he was still in Lavi's house with both him and Allen looking at him worried. When they see that he's finally responding to them they both sigh of relief, "You had us worried there for a second." Allen told him laying a hand on the slightly dazed man's shoulder getting his attention, "You just zoned out on us, we've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."

The two vampires watched as the human gained his bearings, Lavi knew Kanda was gonna ask, if not now then he will later, he always does one way or another. "Come on, how about you sit on the couch Yuu." He used his first name in hopes of getting something out of him, all he got was a light glare but it seemed to not have fully registered in his brain what was said.

Kanda let Allen guide him to the couch, not caring he was being helped when he was completely fine. Okay, maybe not completely, while the headache he had before did go away he was really dizzy like had just woken up from a really long sleep. As he sat down, he waved his hand telling them he's fine and to leave him alone. But of course they hadn't listened or they really didn't care. He leaned against the couch and closed his eyes and breathed slowly, when the dizziness finally faded he opened his eyes and sat up and when he did his hand touched something. He looked down and saw it was the box from earlier, he picked it up and looked over it. All the feelings from earlier weren't there when he looked at it now, he looked at the two in front of him who were chatting quietly with each other.

"Hey, what is this exactly baka-usagi?" The two immortals looked at Kanda who was looking over the container that held Mugen. Lavi made a mental note to write down what happened later, compare it to the other very few times a reincarnation was awoken.

"Oh that? That's um...uh it's um...a stick?" Lavi obviously lied, he didn't know what to do. Sure it might not mean a whole lot now to Kanda (okay it just might be now, who knows what's going on in that brain of his), but if all the memories come back to him he could be royally pissed at the poor rabbit for keeping his precious Mugen away from him.

Kanda looked at him like he had just hit himself with a very large hammer, "Tch, whatever, if you don't want me to know just say so." He was about to place it down before a cold hand grabbed his wrist to keep him from putting it down. He looked up to see Allen smiling gently.

"Go ahead and look," He told the confused Japanese man who was now even more confused, "I've been holding on to it for a friend of mine, but since I was busy traveling the last six years I had Lavi look after it for me. Besides, I have a feeling it belongs in your hands just as it did his." Allen was very careful in his choice of words, he couldn't say that it belonged to him in another life and he couldn't say how long Lavi really has been looking after it. And six years was more believable than ten, he didn't have an idea on how old Kanda thought he was but even if he thought he was twenty as well that would have had him holding a sword at the age of ten. Either way, that would have led to too many questions that he couldn't answer at the moment.

Kanda wasn't sure what was going on, Lavi was really jumpy and nervous and even though the white-haired male didn't show it, Kanda could tell he was being very cautious. He glanced back down at the small container in front of him and slowly opened it. Inside was a long black sheath with a black handle with white markings on.

He slowly touched the sheath and felt his heart beat quicken, it was so familiar. He wasn't aware of the close looks he was being given, just the object in front of him.

_Mugen Unsheath...Innosence acticate._

He heard a small voice in his head, it sounded familiar, was it his? He couldn't remember every saying that yet he could see himself saying it. He wasn't even thinking of what he was doing next, as his left hand held onto the sheath his right hand held the handle and he slowly opened it, when his eye saw a black blade an image appeared in his eyes.

_This is your slayer weapon,designed for you and only you. Now wield it to destroy all night walkers and monsters like them._

Kanda didn't realize his hands were shaking a little, the image and voice disappeared as quickly as they came, to fast for him to get a full grip on what it was. His mind wanted to run, to get away from all this, but his body couldn't move, it wouldn't, he himself didn't want to.

He was stuck, stuck between a strange part of him that wanted to hold it in his hand and see it entirely and the part that wanted him to keep it sheathed and leave, pretending it had never happened. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Allen looking down on him smiling sadly, the white-haired male placed his right hand on the sheath and looked Kanda in the eyes. "Don't push yourself, your mind can't comprehend much right now and it'll be painful if you try any further love." Kanda looked at him confused at those words when he became dizzy and light-headed, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He suddenly felt very tired, he was vaguely aware of the object being taken out of his hands and the box off of his lap as he was pushed down to lie on the couch. The last thing that happened before everything went dark were a soft pair of lips on his forehead.

* * *

Before Allen pulled away he breathed in Kanda's scent one more time and pulled away sighing. He didn't want to do that to the man he still loves but the strain of his soul being pulled in two different directions were becoming to much for him and would have caused more mental harm.

Lavi put away the sword away into its hiding spot. "You really had to make him forget the little he remembered?"Lavi asked watching the sleeping Kanda on the couch. "Man he sure looks peaceful when he's asleep."

Allen glared at the red-head, "Hey don't stare at him!" Lavi put his hands up to defend himself when his phone went off.

The Japanese man stirred in his sleep, Lavi quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller, his eyes widening and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" After a few seconds he smiled, "Hey Lena...Yeah Allen's here why?...He can't exactly he's...ah...doing something personal...I-I can't say right now Lena, what? NO! Do NOT send him here, I-I-I gotta... g-gotta go...bye!" He hung up before the person on the phone could protest any more and sighed then looked back at Allen who had an amused smirk on his face. "Okay, so either we get Yuu's memory back soon or there kinda find out and do something ridiculously stupid."

Allen frowned and looked at the man on the couch and back at Lavi, "I hoped we would have more time to get to know each other before we have to start rushing the memory department."

Lavi only shrugged and tossed his phone onto the desk, "Well how about you answer your phone more than once every ten years you'd have a lot more time."

Allen was gonna reply when the sleeping Kanda groaned and rubbed his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes then squinted at the bright light. His head ached, the last thing he remembered was being in the Usagi's house and looking at his car then...then...'What?" He thought to himself. Did he fall asleep on the couch? Why? There was a pounding in his head, he felt like there was something he was forgetting, something important.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is awake," Kanda sat up and glared at the rabbit who was standing there smiling. "How was your nap?"

'A nap? Was that it?' Kanda blinked for a second confused then nodded slightly trying to hide his confusion. He hated not knowing what was going on, especially not remembering something important and now it got even weirder. 'What's happening all of a sudden."

"I'll be right, I'm gonna go use the little mechanics room." Lavi winked at Allen as he turned around and left the room to give those two a bit of alone time.

"So how are you feeling Kanda? You were sleeping pretty heavily even if it was for a little more than ten minutes." Allen asked him sitting next to him, and setting his hand on Kanda's knee.

Kanda wasn't sure what was happening, his heart pounded with Allen's hand on his knee, he felt a strange feeling rise in his chest, and he couldn't understand why. Why was it that this person that, in barely half a day, he felt like there was something, something that shouldn't be there. He didn't know what to do.

"Kanda?" The said man shook his head and his eyes focused on Allen.

"Um I'm fine, sorry I was just...thinking."

"Really? Me to, I wondering, how about a date?" Allen asked him smirking slyly, resisting the urge to bite into Kanda's pale neck.

"A date?" Kanda asked him surprised, not that he wasn't used to being asked out but it was the manner of how and who it was. First of all, it was Allen, something about him made something in his heart just *Click* and he couldn't figure out why. And he was always used to girls being shy asking him out, or girls being total bitches. Then there were the few amount of guys that just wanted to get in his pants thinking he would willingly bottom. Dammit he was Kanda fucking Yuu! There wasn't a chance in hell he was gonna do that and especially for just a one night stand.

"Yeah, you, me, a date, restaurant then a movie, just you and me," Kanda didn't say anything for a second, "I want to get to know you better." He leaned in closer to Kanda, he smiled slightly noticing that there was a very light blush, barely noticeable, on Kanda's face. "So, what do you say?"

Kanda huffed a little trying to put up his usual front that was broken since he entered the household but it was lacking his usual blank face. "Fine."

The white-haired vampire broke into a large grin and jumped up, "Great! I'll pick you up at your place at seven." He pulled Kanda up and pushed him towards the front door. "Bye Kanda, I'll see you later." Before Kanda could say anything Allen kissed him on the lips and pushed him out the door careful to make sure Kanda didn't see him with the sunlight on his skin.

Lavi poked his head out to see a smiling Allen, "I'm guessing it went well?" All Allen could do was smile.

* * *

**Okay so just encase some of you are confused on what happened Allen used a little Vampire trick to block a portion of what happened, won't say why, you can probably figure that out on your own. Anyway, it's not my best chapter, had really weird moments that I'm not sure about but I do hope you liked it, it seemed better when I first wrote this chapter but when iw as going over the spelling and grammar I realized there were a few things I skipped and had to fix. Other than that I hoped you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there guys, Hao with another installment of The Lotus Ring, I won't take long with all this stuff cause there's really nothing else to talk about.**

**Midnight Dream: I wouldn't say fast per-say, when I first started up dating I had started writing it the second saturday of October and I had six of the parts done when it was time to start updating.**

**Warnings: Er...Not much I think, maybe a little teasing on Kanda and maybe a small amount of angst...well...I wouldn't call it angst...I wouldn't know what to call it er...never mind and continue.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No, if i did Allen and Kanda would be a pairing but that's not the case.**

**Oh and also...**

_**Name: Italic**_** - Is for text Messages and just plain _Italics _are the memories.**

* * *

**Part 4**

Kanda walked home after being 'kicked' out of Lavi's house, on the outside he was calm and collected, on the inside a feeling he's never really experienced was lingering around. For the first time in his life, Kanda was actually nervous, and it was about a date, a date with a handsome white-haired male who was sweet and kind yet had an air of mystery around him.

He arrived at his apartment and unlocked it, when he walked in he received a text from the rabbit.

_L.B. Usagi: Hey, I heard from Allen, you two dating tonight huh? _

Kanda 'tsked' and he set the phone down and grabbed one of his ramen noodle cups, poured hot water into it and let it set. he picked up his phone and figured he should test the rabbit back before he decides to come and visit.

_Yuu Kanda: So?_

Barely a second past when he got a reply.

_L.B. Usagi: Soooooo? It's your first date Yuu! Want me to come over and help you get ready!?_

His eye twitched at his first name being used and reply as fast as he could before the idiot could decide either way to come over.

_Yuu Kanda: No, and don't calm me by my first name unless you want me to break your neck._

After getting his chopsticks the long-haired male was about to dig into his ramen when another text showed up. He groaned in annoyance and set his meal down and read it only to glare at the message.

_L.B. Usagi: To late, I'll be over three hours before the date to make you look nice and pretty, ttyl!_

He didn't know what was worse, being nervous for the first time on his first date or the Usagi coming over to try and help him get ready for all that. "Idiot, he even tries to touch my hair he's dead." Kanda mumbled under his breath and he resumed to eat his meal.

* * *

At exactly 4 P.M. someone was rapidly knocking on his door without relenting, Kanda cracked open an eye and looked at the door then at the time and sighed and stood up. He was just meditating to calm his nerves it seemed to not have done much for him, and his mood was a bit sour now. As he walked up to the door he quickly through the door open nearly ripping it off it's hinges, he glared at the red-head who looked surprised at the sudden interruption.

Kanda was surprised to see a bag in the rabbits hands, he raised an eyebrow at it a little wary at it. "What's with the bag?" He asked slowly, then all of a sudden the red-head pushed him back inside entering the room and slammed the door shut. "Oi! Baka Usagi! Answer me!" Yeah, he wasn't happy.

The vampire turned around smiling widely, "This," he gestures to the bag, "Is a bag with an outfit you're gonna try on for your date."

Kanda blinked in surprised the scowled, "No. Get out." For the next ten minutes the two were arguing back and forward, Kanda said there was no way in hell he was gonna do that but the vampire wouldn't take no for an answer.

Then Lavi through the bag at him and scowled, getting very serious all of a sudden. "Try it on NOW." Kanda was taken aback by surprised by the sudden change in attitude from his...'friend.'

"Tch, fine." He finally says walking into his room not noticing the large grin Lavi sported as he walked away.

Kanda took off his jacket and the ring on his finger and set them down. He started digging through the bag. The first thing he pulled out made him immediately scowl, he opened the door and through it at the red-head who looked at it and burst out laughing. "If I find another one of those skirts in that bag I'm gonna kill you." Kanda slammed the door shut trying not to blush, damn it, and just when he thought he had a handle on it. He went back searching through the bag and pulled out a a slight dim white collared shirt, long sleeves, it wasn't a dress shirt but it was definitely nice and neat, brand new maybe? There weren't any tags so he wasn't sure what was up.

Placing the shirt down he takes out a pair of dark blue jeans, 'How did Lavi get my size?' He wondered to himself. It looked safe enough so before he tried it on he through the back with the rest of the clothes and said "I'm taking a shower." And closed the door.

Lavi looked at the door for a second then picked up the bag and looked through it to see a shirt and jeans were missing. He searched through his memory of what was in there and what's missing and smiled a little. "Leave it to Kanda to keep things simple, I even went through all that trouble of picking nice outfits for him." He sighed and shook his head, though chuckled as he put the skirt the Japanese man through at him. It was a joke from Allen, he thought it would be funny, nearly got Lavi killed though.

* * *

After half an hour Lavi was sitting on the couch lazily watching TV when the door opened. Out came Kanda dressed in sweat pants, a towel around his neck and his hair down and a black lose t-shirt. Lavi frowned at this, "Where's the outfit you picked out?"

Kanda looked away annoyed. "Tch, I'm not gonna wear it now Baka-Usagi, my hairs still wet the date isn't for another two hours." He sat down on the other end of the couch running the towel through his hair . Lavi watched for a moment the smirked, Kanda caught this and narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"I was thinking...we should TOTALLY braid your hair and-" But he was caught off by a pillow being thrown at him and Kanda giving him a death glare.

"Touch. My. Hair. And. You. Will. Die." He said so seriously Lavi actually gulped from nervousness, he chuckled nervously and went back to watching the tv.

Hour and a half later Kanda went back into his room and changed. He put his hair up as usual, put on his sneakers and was about to walk out of the door before he stopped, he felt like there was something important that he was forgetting. Just then he felts suddenly aware of nothing on his finger. Unconciously he reached to his right hand's ring finger and realized it wasn't there. He turned around and saw it on the night stand, he was thinking of leaving it before but now when he was gonna his mind all of a sudden did a 180 and changed it's mind. He went to reach for it and just as he was about to touch it...

_'Take this *****, remember me by it.'_

_'No! I won't leave you, ***! I'd rather die then lose you!'_

_'You said it yourself, when someone turns into a vampire there souls can't go to either hell or heaven if they die, and you'll never come back. At least if I die I can come back one day.'_

_'B-but I don't want to lose you..'_

Kanda's legs went weak and collapsed, images and voices racing through his head.

_'You won't, as long as you don't forget me, we'll find each other one day.'_

_'We will, I'll find you, I'll never forget you...I Love you K-'_

"Yuu!" The door slammed open in the back round and Lavi saw Kanda collapsed on the floor. He ran up to him and rolled him onto his back, Kanda was awake , but his eyes weren't focused at all, he panting like he raced a mile. "Yuu come on snap out of it!" Lavi yelled frantically. He looked up and saw the ring on the nightstand.

'Was he reaching for this when it happened?' Lavi though to himself, he looked back down at him and saw Kanda blinking, his eyes started to focus. "Yuu can you hear me?"

He didn't respond for a minute but then he finally said, "Don't...call me that...Usagi.." Kanda pushed himself up, his head was pounding and he felt exhausted all of a sudden. His breathing started to even out, his shirt was wrinkled, Lavi helped Kanda up and helped him straighten it out.

"What happened? I thought you were just changing." Lavi was panicking, he knew that there was a possibility that this could happen at random times but the fact that it had that it happened so quickly, a full day hadn't even passed and yet it was already having this kind of affect on him.

"I'm fine, Baka-Usagi." Kanda tried to push him away but his footing got a little wobbly and he fell against him again.

"Your not fine, you nearly passed out!" He made Kanda sit down on his bed, "Tell me, I'm your friend."

Kanda let out a long deep breath, "I'm not sure, I was getting something off of my nightstand and I just...I don't know...God what's going on Lavi? Things weren't like this yesterday, now all of a sudden...things just don't seem right..."

"It's alright Kanda, maybe you can just meditate for the next bit before your date get's here."

The long-haired male was shaking, if only a little, his mind was all over the place and he couldn't think straight. The thought of going on a date with Allen all of a sudden in this state made his nerves shake even more. Before he realized it he started talking. "I don't know if I can do that Lavi."

The red-head was taken aback, "What do you mean Kanda?"

"I mean what I mean Lavi, what if I can't do it, what if something goes wrong, I can't risk getting hurt again Lavi."

'Again!?' Lavi's eyes widen, nothing happened in Kanda's life that would have caused this. He was a virgin in every sense of the word, you know except the wet dreams the long times in the bathroom. Unless...'Does he remember something and not even realizing?"

Kanda seemed to have realized the same thing, he shook his head."Never mind, I don't know where that came from."

'But I do.' Lavi thought bitterly to himself.

"It's just...I don't know, maybe he deserves someone better than me, he kind and caring. What am I? I'm the guy with an ice cold heart." He said quietly his voice with a hint of self loathing.

Lavi looked at him like he was crazy. "That's not true." Kanda gave him a 'don't try to make me feel better' glare and Lavi sighed. "Okay, maybe that was true before, but haven't you realized? You've barely known Allen for a day, he told me things just seemed to click between you two. And you just said that you think you didn't deserve him, that just shows your caring, that 'heart of ice' of yours is melting, there's something between you two." Kanda didn't say anything he just stared at the floor. "You're a great guy Kanda, I've been your friend since high school, both you and Allen are lucky to have each other." 'You just have to remember being together.' Lavi thought to himself.

Kanda took a deep breath and his mind slowly came together, for some reason his feelings which he tried to hard to keep under wraps came right out. He nodded his head and stood up dusting his shirt. He looked at Lavi with his usual blank expression. "Thanks Lavi, I needed that, and some time to pull myself together."

Lavi smiled as he walked out of the room. He looked back at the nightstand and saw the ring. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to Kanda for the date but risk another accident or not and have him being anxious during his date without it. He picked it up and put it in his pocket and dug out his phone and called his white-haired friend. "Hey...there's a bit of a situation."

* * *

Kanda sat on the floor and meditated to clear his mind of any more bad thoughts. He ignored the sound of Lavi entering the room and focused on keeping calm and keeping whatever bad thoughts there were; out. When the door knocked he released one more deep breath and stood up. He looked at Lavi who was grinning. He walked over to the door when Lavi grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He looked back at the red-head.

"Here, you left this on your night stand." Lavi handed him the ring, the flower in the middle was brighter than before. But of course Kanda didn't notice that, he just looked at the ring, a little confused on why Lavi knew he had it. There was an all-knowing glint in Lavi's eye.

"Thanks." Was all that Kanda said when he put the ring on, he went to open the door and on the other side was a well dressed Allen. He wore a blue shirt and a black and white trench coat a pair of black slack and a pair of black dress shoes. "Um, hey there Allen."

"Hey Kanda, you look delectable." Allen purred making Kanda blush slightly and Lavi chuckle.

"Hey Allen-Chan, make sure he's home by one, don't talk to strangers and don't drink and drive." Lavi said acting like a parent making Kanda glare at him.

The white-haired vampire laughed at it, "Yeah don't worry Lavi," he looked at Kanda and put his hand out. "Shall we go."

Kanda looked at the hand and took it, "Yeah." He looked back at Lavi. "If you destroy my apartment when I get back your dead." And with that they left the building, Lavi paler than a vampire should be.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it was a little bit much after Kanda regained his senses, it seemed a little angsty to me, I don't know about you guys but that's how I saw it. But he is kinda cute when he's all anxious and oh my god that skirt joke Lavi played, I wasn't so sure If I should have left it there But I will. Anyway, see you guys for more tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Hao here, the next part of T.L.R. is now up. There's nothing interesting, just a date, memories, suspicioun and about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing...The usual.**

**Disclaimer: Usual answer.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Part 5**

As the two walk out of the apartment building Allen opened the door to his car smiling, making Kanda blush as he got in. "I'm not a girl you know, you didn't have to do that." Kanda said crossing his arms over his chest trying to keep his dignity intact already.

Allen sat in the driver seat chuckling as he saw the blush, "I know, but you sure look cute when you blush." He laughed when Kanda glared at him even though his face was still red. As he started driving it was quiet for a few minutes when the vampire spoke up, "So I had an idea to see the new Paranormal movie that just came out in theaters, what do you think?"

Kanda thought about it, in truth he wasn't a big fan of horror movies. It's not because of the fact that he was jumpy, oh not he wasn't...well maybe. But it was also because one time in High School he and Lavi went to see a horror movie as well, Lavi thought it was fun and he dragged Kanda with him. Not only was it very bad but there were lots of couples there and half of them were making out and the other half either cuddling or the girls were squealing from 'fright.' "It's fine." Was all he said.

Allen tapped his finger on the wheel, he knew that it was Kanda's first date and he wanted to make it special. But he also had to restrain himself so he wouldn't take the humans virginity completely in one night. And it was such a long time ago that he was last on a date that he wasn't even sure what to do. "So tell me Kanda, what do you do?"

Kanda looked at him suprised, no one had actually ever asked. His own father didn't bother to ask, then again he was a bastard. "I don't really do anything major, on weekdays I teach Kendo to kids and teens." It was no big deal.

"You sword fight?" Allen asked a little surprised, he honestly shouldn't be surprised it was Kanda and he knew that his sword fighting spirit would go on as well but in these times you never find true sword fighters any more.

"You mean Lavi never told you?" Kanda asked him with an eyebrow raised, Allen shook his head no keeping his eyes on the road. "Huh, I thought Lavi told you everything about me."

"No because I like learning things about people from themselves."

Kanda 'tsked' and looked out the window and sighed. "In Middle School I had a bit of anger issues, so my so-called 'father' took me to a therapist who recommended a way of stress relief. Karate wasn't all that interesting to me, neither was boxing or all the other sports. But when I first swung a wooden sword something just...I don't know, clicked. I've been doing it ever since, I was even lucky enough to get a scholarship at one of the colleges because of it." By the end of the story Kanda's voice was starting to go, he wasn't used to all this talking in one day and he was surprised by just how much talking he was doing.

"That's really neat, I didn't do any sports but I was top of my class." Allen spent the last few years doing what Lavi did, he to was interested in seeing just how much the world had changed as well so he did go attend high school, but he said he was a transfer into the tenth grade. He didn't do any sports cause someone would get hurt, but he did graduate at the stop of his class.

"You and Lavi have a lot in common, he was the top of the class to." Kanda told him.

"Yeah I guess we do." Allen chuckled as he pulled into a parking lot. "Dinner first sounds good?"

Kanda shrugged, "Sure I don't mind." As they got out of the car they went into the restaurant and got a table for two.

* * *

"So I have a quick question, whose idea was it for you to wear a white shirt even though we were going out for dinner?" Allen asked him smiling a little, though he did want to frown when he looked at the collar that was hiding the pulse point on the Japanese's neck.

"You remember Lavi was at my place right?" Kanda asked him as he took a quick look at the menu, Allen nodded. "Well he had brought this bag of clothes for me to try on and this is what I picked. To be honest I forgot that it was a bad idea to pick just a white shirt if your having dinner somewhere." He rubbed the back of his head, what was it about Allen that made Kanda drop that tough guy act? They just met yesterday yet Allen acted like they've known each other forever, and Kanda himself felt like that as well.

"Don't worry, if you want me to I can feed you to make sure you sure spill anything on your nice shirt." Allen smirked as he leaned closer to Kanda.

He glared at his date, "Don't you even dare, I don't need to be fed like a baby." He was able to make his voice sound seriousness but even he could tell that it was failing to keep with the hidden threat. Allen just laughed and they continued on with their dinner.

* * *

For the next hour and a half they talked, swapping stories, telling likes and dislikes. Kanda was aware of just how much Allen didn't eat, he picked at his food and ate very little. Course he didn't much from the beginning, Kanda didn't really question it all that much since Allen didn't try to hide it.

Allen himself was having a lot of fun as well, it was nice learning about Kanda all over again. He was happy to learn he was the same, kind person on the inside. He glad he waited, now he couldn't make the same mistake that was made all those years ago. 'It's Halloween tomorrow, we won't be able to hide our true nature then, tomorrow will be the day.' The vampire thought to himself, as he took a bite out of his medium rare steak he glanced at Kanda's ring and saw the flower in the center of it it becoming brighter, the ring was special if the wearer is a reincarnate of its original owner then the center will glow and if it was a plant then it'll re-bloom and once it fully blooms...well no one knows for sure, it's happened once a long, long time ago and the Bookman at the time never got to find out what happened. When Kanda was given the ring a long time the person who had given it to him didn't know what it was, but Kanda did and Allen told him what it was. And he was glad he did.

As they walked out of the restaurant Allen saw a bit of sauce left on Kanda's lip, before they got into the car he stopped them. "You got a bit of soy sauce on your lip." He told Kanda who was about to wipe it off but the vampire stopped him. "Let me." He leaned and licked it off of his lip with his tongue, he smiled, Kanda looked away embarrassed. "Come on,' he said softly, "We're gonna be late for the movie.

"

As Allen drove the car to the movie theater Kanda sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, his lower lip was tingling from the contact from earlier. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, Kanda was annoyed that he was blushing like a virgin almost the entire date, of course he is one but still. Something was so familiar about feeling Allen's touch, and the his voice, it sounded like the one he heard earlier in his room. Was it him? If it was, who was the other one? It soundef very familiar, was him?

Nothing seemed right today, first the wierd dream when he first woke up, then the visit to Lavi's house something seemed wrong just as well. He didn't even remember falling asleep, sure he remembered looking at his car but what happened after that.

He narrowed his eyes in concintration, he slowly went through what happened at the red-head's house, 'let's see, there was the car, and then I...I saw something on the couch...that's right...I...spaced out...and when I snapped out of it...what then?' He opened his eyes and looked out the window. "Hey Allen?"

"Hm? Yes Kanda?" The other male asked, a little suprise that Kanda spoke considering he was in pretty deep thought just before hand.

"What really happened back at Lavi's house?" Kanda didn't want to ruin the mood of there date by asking this kind of quesiton but it was gonna bother him the entire time.

"Huh? What do you mean what really happened? You fell asleep that's all." Allen was freaking out on the inside, was Kanda breaking through the memory barrier he had set?

"No that's not true, I know I didn't fall asleep, I can't really remember what happened, but you did something didn't you?" Kanda looked at him accusingly, the more he talked and thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. The feeling in his gut, an unknown instinctual feeling told him that Allen wasn't human, at least, not entirely, and he was acting on it without thinking.

Allen didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet as he drove, he could feel Kanda's eyes on him. When they made it to the movie theater he parked the car and sat back thinking. Kanda looked away, he wasn't even aware that his hands started shaking all over again but he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

_"Unleash, Mugen!" I yelled as I drew my blade on the vampire in front of me, even though he had his back turned. Tch, confident bastard. He used his speed and got out of my way I felt him reappear right behind me and as I turned around I went to slice of his head when I froze. I didn't understand, I was a slayer, a human weapon to destroy monsters like these, I can't have feelings. But when I look at this Vampire, I see a human who was different. Where have these thoughts come from? _

_I shake my head, I start running toward the white-haired vampire who looked at me with a sad face, and just as Mugen makes contact with the vampire there's a loud explosion. I stop in my place again and I look to where it had come from. I look at the vampire in front of me who looked just as suprised, when he looked at me he disappeared. Before I could figure out where he went I ran to where the explosion had come from._

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes and sat up and looked around, he was still in the car with Allen who was looking at him worriedly. He looked at the time and it was ten minutes later, 'Had I fallen asleep?' Kanda asked himself. No, because he had that dream, it was similar to when he had passed out earlier, except it was from his point of view this time. Like he was the person who was fighting, and the person he was fighting was-

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Allen asked him seeing that he was now awake, "You fell asleep and you wouldn't wake up." Kanda didn't say anything, he just blinked and looked around slightly lost. 'Did a memory come back?' Allen asked himself, it seemed like a reasonable possibility since he had passed out when it happened the first time.

"I'm fine..I just..." Kanda trailed off, he wanted to talk to him about all these visions, why did they have him in it. Why was he seeing and hearing things? He started questioning what he knows now, and all in one day to.

"You want to head back to your place? We don't have to see the movie you know." Allen asked him, he didn't want to risk something happening to Kanda in the middle of a big busy place like here. Especially since it seemed like Kanda was gaining his memories a lot faster than he and Lavi had predicted.

Kanda shook his head, "No I'm fine, really we can go see the movie if you want to. I don't know what's coming over me right now. We can talk about it later," he looked away, there was another reason why he didn't want the date to end just yet. No matter what has happened yet he just wanted to be close to Allen, even if he's the reason behind all of this. His heart didn't want to leave Allen's side, and he hated it, but he couldn't help himself.

Allen smiled lightly at Kanda, he leaned in closer and placed a hand on the long-haired males cheek and turned his face to look at him. "Then come on then." A placed a quick Kiss on Kanda's lips as he got out of the car, Kanda staring at him for a few seconds then finally got out of the car.

During the movie Allen just watched slightly bored, it was a lot better than most of those scary movies that have come out lately but it still wasn't all that good. What could he say? He was a vampire who fought off slayers, werewolves, etc etc, movies like this weren't all that scary to him. From what it looked like, his date wasn't all that scared either, though he did wince when one of the girls in the theater squeezed in fright so loudly that it hurt his hear. The vampire found it a little ironic, it was supposed to be him that winced at a high pitched sound but instead of him it was the boy next to him. He took his hand and squeezed it gently, being careful not to break the fragile hand, well, compared to the strength of a vampire of course he is fragile.

* * *

After the movie they walked out of the theater laughing as they made jokes about the movie and how the people in the audience were a bunch of wusses.

As Allen drove to Kanda's place they chatted about movies and stuff, Kanda subconsciously rubbed his temple when a conversation on supernatural creatures that could be used to make a good movie.

"I mean that Twilight Movie they made? Who's bright idea was that? Seriously, it's a mockery to vampires." Allen said ranting about the horrible idea of vampires actually sparkling, seriously they might as well say anyone who was pale sparkle in daylight.

Allen parked in front of the apartment complex, and he looked at Kanda who seemed tired, not physically but mentally. He wondered if he should keep an eye on him through the window encase something happened during his sleep.

"You wanna come in Allen?" Kanda asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and placed a hand on the door handle about to open it.

"Are you sure it's okay? I wouldn't want to intrude." Allen half lied, he didn't want to, really, but he also wanted to go inside cause he knew Kanda was gonna have questions that he wanted to answer himself and not leave him with to many for his mind to handle.

"Come on Moya- Allen, it'll be fine." The vampires eyes widen a little as he heard Kanda almost mention the nickname he was given a long time ago. Although it appeared that Kanda himself didn't notice he had said it, only that it may have been a slip of the tongue.

Allen accepted the invitation and went up to the apartment as Kanda led. It was dark in the room, apparently Lavi had turned off the lights when he left and didn't bother leaving at least one on when he did. Kanda was relieved to his apartment still nice and neat even though the Usagi had been in here by himself.

Kanda offered some tea but Allen said no, the reason was that he wasn't thirsty, which wasn't a hundred percent true. He was a little thirsty but it wasn't for tea, not that he could Kanda that unless he wanted to freak him out. If Kanda was gonna find out it was gonna be by him asking or Allen losing control...and that last one wasn't gonna happen...yet anyway.

The japanese male decided to turn on some tv, but that wasn't really on his mind, he was to busy thinking to himself how to ask the question that's been plauging him for the last couple of hours. Then he decided to just be blunt...

"I want to know everything that's going on," he hit mute on the tv as Allen looked at him with shock, Kanda looked at him giving him a very Kanda like glare, "now." He left no room to argue.

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**Yup, I went there, a cliff hanger, way better than the others if I says o myself. I'll be honest I'm still not so sure about this entire fanfiction considering I've never did a real supernatural Romance fanfiction before, but I am glad that you all like it so far. And let me say, there'll be some lemmy (if you know what I mean) in the next chapter...poorly written...but there will be...I'll get into more details of it next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay now for the sixth part of The Lotus Ring, I feel like it's really rushed, I'm not sure why, but when I read over it it seemed like that. Also read the warning there is lemon in here and I'll go over something about it for a second. Now to reply to the reviews.**

**nanami (guest): I know it's out of character...I did say in the first part as a warning there'll be ALOT of Ooc in this story, I tried to keep Allen a little close to his normal personality but Kanda is hard to do with everything going in this story for him. **

**Mystery Dream: Yeah he can.**

**ArtificialThoughts: Am I the only one who actually reads what the author has to say? This is the third time, I'm not fast at writing, I had six out of seven chapters for this story done when I started posting. I'm glad that you like it, and you'll find out how Kanda reacts today...though it might be a little underwhelming, hope you like it though.**

**AY (guest): Okay, I have every intention of finishing this story considering the last chapter is tomorrow. This was for the last week of Halloween and I did say I would update everyday cause i had (like I said above for A.T.) most of this story done, the only one I need to finish is the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Huh...no...**

**Warnings: Swearing, and guess what...Lemon, I think it's a bit rushed, but it's my first one I've ever written and it does play a role in this whole thing than just "hey I'm horny let's go at it" stuff... it's not an insult it's a joke. I do have a warning when they start going at it just be warned there is a memory flashback in the middle of it, it's the italics as always so be aware. Don't forget, Kanda's uke so he is submissive. **

* * *

**Part 6**

Allen looked at Kanda and sighed, "I knew this was gonna happen ever since we first met just barely 24 hours ago." Kanda raised an eyebrow as Allen took the remote and turned off the tv completely. "Ask away."

"Who are you?" Kanda asked but when Allen raised an eyebrow he shook his head, "No, what are you?" He didn't notice the pink flower in the center of the ring was glowing brighter than before, the vampire though, did.

"What do you think I am? I know you have a hunch about something." The white-haired male smirk as he watched Kanda's glare deepen as Allen leaned in."I'll even give you a hint." He smiled widely, showing one of his long canine fangs.

Kanda's eyes widen, he was right, or at least that vision he had in the car was right. The boy he had met, and somehow has deep feelings for him, was a- "Vampire." He whispered under his breath, aware that Allen's mouth was at his neck licking at it then pulled away.

"That's right, and I must say you do taste wonderful, however you do have more questions that need to be answered." He sat back, sad that he couldn't bite into that tempting neck that was hidden by the collar of the shirt. He wanted to bite into it and mark Kanda as his but he had to wait, 'Just a little longer,' Allen thought to himself like a mantra.

"What happened at Lavi's house? I didn't just fall asleep did I?" Kanda demanded slightly questioning himself if it was such a good idea to demand a vampire to do something, but a part of him wasn't so scared of the vampire himself, it was the answer to his questions that worried him more.

Allen explained what had happened that morning, Kanda checking his car then spacing out, and what had happened after it. He admitted he used a technique he learned from his master that allowed him to at least block a part of his memory so he didn't have a mental break down, that it was to much for both his mind and soul to take in. "Soul's aren't supposed to remember their past lives, it's possible if there's an outside force it could bring the memories back but if the soul's not ready to remember then the memory of the past life then the reincarnate's soul rejects it making a bunch of confusion inside the body which could cause a mental break down." Allen theorized as he finished, Kanda looked a bit confused but nodded as his brain slowly processed all the information he was being told.

"Wait a minute..." Kanda started as he realized something, "You said it happens to a reincarnated soul when something outside makes it happen." He started slowly, his eyes widen at the thought possibility being true.

Allen leaned in, there faces mere inches apart, "That's right Kanda, whatever was in that box is connected to your past life. Just like," the vampire took Kanda's hand and fingered the ring on Kanda's finger, "This ring on your finger." Kanda looked up at him in surprise then back down at the ring that he just noticed was glowing.

"What the?" He brought his hand up and looked at the ring closer.

Allen shook his head smirking, a confused Kanda was very cute, he could get very used to it. "Did you think I dropped it on accident, no, I left it there on purpose. It's a lotus ring, ever heard that in some religions the lotus flowers are a symbol for rebirth? The center of the ring glows when it's original owner's reincarnate starts remembering or on the edge of doing so. It was also a keepsake of yours that you gave me before you had died I swore I would return it to you when we meet again." He pulled Kanda closer to him into a hug, tears wanted to escape from his eyes. He didn't think he would cry but being close to him again, explaining all of this to him brought up some emotions all over again.

Kanda on the other hand felt like he was gonna pass out, what Allen said was true, it felt true and his heart-felt like it was true. He felt something fight his way out of his memory but it failed to arrive. unconsciously he put his hands around Allen's waist and pulled him closer. He wasn't scared that the person he was hugging was a vampire, or that he was some sort of reincarnate who somehow knew Allen in his past life, none of this mattered to him.

Allen finally pulled away and Kanda reluctantly let him go. The white-haired vampire wiped away a few tears that were left and gathered himself. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "I know you might want to know more but we should wait for your memories to come back, just know that..."

"We were together, weren't we." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, "Earlier I did remember something, it was only voices but...they sounded like yours and...I think mine." Kanda told Allen about what happened when he collapsed, what he heard, his heart ached as he remembered it. Allen seemed to notice this, while tears were in the corner in his eyes, as he knew what Kanda had remembered, he placed his hand over Kanda's heart and leaned in and kissed Kanda.

Kanda tensed, images ran through his head, most of them were he and Allen being in each others arms. And they finally calmed down he relaxed into the kiss and (shyly) kissed back.

* * *

**Warning...it's the second to last chapter...**

Allen inwardly smiled, he was glad to feel Kanda's lips on his own again after more than a hundred years, while it was different from what he remembered Kanda still had that taste of Soba and although ironic, a bit sweet.

He nipped at Kanda's lower lip asking for entrance into his awaiting mouth, Kanda hesitantly opened his mouth a little unsure of what to do. The vampire didn't hesitate and slithered his tongue into Kanda's mouth and explored his mouth.

Kanda moaned slightly as the tongue in his mouth licked the roof of his mouth and then went to coax his own tongue into playing as well which Kanda timidly did. Allen sucked the other male's tongue into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. The vampire felt Kanda's tongue go over one of his fangs and noticed as he shivered at the feel of pain.

Gently, he took his hand that was still on Kanda's chest and pushed him down so he was on top of the Japanese male. He pulled away so Kanda could breath, he chuckled when he saw Kanda was panting, and his cheeks were a nice tint of pink. The vampire undid the buttons on Kanda's shirt and pushed it open, moving the collar out of the way as he leaned in and licked and nipped at the pulse point making Kanda jump and shiver.

While his mouth is occupied on Kanda's neck his hands runs over Kanda's smooth pale chest memorizing everybump and curve. He pinched one of Kanda's nipples and rolled the other around between his thumb and pointer finger. Kanda moved his hands around Allen's waste and gripped his shirt, tense. He shivered when he felt something sharp at his neck.

"A..Allen...what are..." The vampire stopped his toying with Kanda's nipples and they roamed south as Allen's grey eyes darken with lust and a hidden thirst as well.

"If we go any farther I won't be able to stop, your mine and that won't change for eternity, do you want to go on _Yuu?_" Allen purred Kanda's first name.

Kanda took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, "I've never...I want to...something about this feels RIGHT but... I've never done this kind of thing before...I..I..."

Allen placed a calming kiss on his lips cutting him off, "Don't worry I'll be careful, now..." His eyes glint in mischief as he felt the semi-hard on in Kanda's pants, "Shall we take this to your room?"

Before Kanda could say yes the vampire was already standing and he shocked the japanese as he easily lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed and he pulled off the white collared shirt. Allen started kissing him again roughly this time Kanda was all into it, as they fought for dominance Allen over took Kanda easily. The vampire trailed his hands downward to the hem of Kanda's pants and unbuttoned it and unzipped the jeans as he nudged them down without breaking the kiss.

Kanda had to break the kiss, his lungs ached for oxygen but he didn't want to pull away from the sinful lips, they felt so good and he knew he was aroused, if the blood was rushing downward wasn't any indicator. He closed his eyes when he felt lips on his neck again and leaned his head to the right giving Allen more room. Allen smirked and licked at the pulse point again, he opened his mouth and gently put his fangs on the next, he waited to see for Kanda's reaction before he gently bit down and slowly sank his fangs in, Kanda moaned, half in pain the other half at the sensation that spread through his body as Allen started sucking on his neck.

Allen closed his eyes as he slowly drank Kanda's blood, it was delectable, he knew it was gonna be delicious but it was even better than he thought it was gonna be.

Kanda's body shivered at the feeling of his blood being drained from his body, the feeling sent blood down to lower parts of his body as he got an erection. He squeezed his eyes shut as another shiver racked through his body, however as his breathing slowly picked up a feeling of deja vu raced through his mind. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling losing grip on the reality of the situation.

The vampire was aware he needed to stop soon so he doesn't drain his soon to be lover dry but it was hard. Gathering his will power he released his fangs from Kanda's neck and licked the wound before moving back, his eyes still closed as Kanda's fresh blood ran through his veins. "God Kanda," he breathed out, "Your blood is delicious." When there was no reply the white-haired male opened his eyes and saw Kanda staring blankly at the ceiling. "Kanda?" He waved a hand in front of the long-haired males face but there was no reaction.

For Kanda his mind was lost in a flashback, a memory that wasn't his but at the same time was.

_Allen collapsed in front of me, his hand around his throat and eyes tinted red in thirst. "You need to feed don't you?" I got down on one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away as I made contact._

_ He frantically shook his head, "I-I'm fine." His voice sounded dry, I glared at him, I pulled the collar of my jacket down and he stared at my neck. "W-what are you...doing Kanda?"_

_ "Nothing will happen if you bite me, you need to eat something," he continued to shake his head, "I'll be fine, we can't get a blood bag in time so you have no choice. So do it Moyashi." _

_ I took his shoulders and pressed him against me as I leaned my head to the side giving him a clear view of my neck. I leaned forward to his ear and whispered. "Come on, I know you want it." I didn't want to tempt him to much but if he didn't drink anything soon he was gonna die and I couldn't allow that. Heh...a hunter willingly being bitten to save a vampire, how ironic. I felt his fangs against my neck as he bit down mercilessly on my neck...damn...that was gonna leave a scar, even with my fast healing. I didn't expect a rush of pleasure sear through me as he drank, I barely noticed I was mouthing his name as he continued to drink from me._

"K...da...Kanda are you with me?" Kanda blinked as his mind came back down to reality, he blinked and looked around and saw that they were still in his room. Allen sighed in relief, "Oh good, I thought I drank to much of your blood by accident."

Kanda just blinked for a few seconds, then without thinking he leaned closer to the vampire and kissed him again, but he was quickly overcome by a slight dizziness and his head fell back onto the pillow, he closed his eyes as his head cleared, but he felt a nice humming through out his body.

He felt a hand touch his cheek gently, he opened his eyes and looked blurrily at the male in front of him. Allen leaned in closer and licked at the small wound on his neck and Kanda moaned softly, every touch now was sensitive. He noticed that his pants were off just then and blushed, he was hard now and his dick straining against his undergarment.

"Are you sure you alright?" Allen asked just to make sure before they continued, Kanda just nodded his head, he didn't expect a cool hand to cup his bulge. He yelps and his face redens even more, he glares at the vampire but it drops almost immediately as he's messaged through his pants, he bit his lower lip trying to keep from moaning but he couldn't control his hips as they bucked for more touch. "Mm...someone's a little eager isn't he?" He squeezed slightly to emphasize his point.

"Nn!...Ah..." Kanda nearly drew blood on his lip, he was sensitive and it felt so good, but he couldn't help but hate the sounds coming out of his mouth. He was gonna lose his virginity to a vampire if this continues any longer, and Kanda didn't have the will power to stop it.

Allen started to tug at the pants, the long-haired male subconsciously lifted his hips as the last piece of clothing slipped off, his arousal stood proud and Kanda looked away embarrassed when he heard Allen chuckled so he covered his eyes. He wished he could disappear at the moment, not once has he been this vulnerable and he couldn't bring himself to face the person in front of him.

Allen loved seeing Kanda naked, blushing and shy to boot. He was so innocent that it was adorable, he leaned down and nipped and licked down Kanda's chest and he stopped at a nipple and ran his toungue over it . He heard Kanda gasp and suck in his breath.  
"Why am...I the only one...without clothes?" He forced out as his body was played with.

The vampire smirked and used his vampire speed to undress, the male below him most likely didn't notice so when he grinded there hips together Kanda jumped and yelled out at the friction. Allen placed his hands on top of Kanda's and moved them next to his head and looked into his eyes. "Better?" He gripped the japanese males arousal and Kanda moaned loudly and bucked again. He started pumping him and placed three fingers at his lovers mouth. "Suck, it'll heard a lot more if there isn't lubricant."

Kanda glared as he slightly opened his mouth and let the fingers enter his mouth. Allen was giddy on the inside, Kanda was hot and hard in his hand. When his fingers seemed ready he pulled them out and placed one of the fingers at Kanda's hole.

The bluenette tensed slightly as he felt a wet finger poke at his entrance and then slowly entered. "Sh.." Allen whispered, "Relax, it'll hurt a bit but it will get better." Kanda listened and tried to relax more but as he was stretched and a second finger was added he winced a bit at the bit of pain but didn't voice it. Slight moans came through his throat as the fingers thrusted in and out of him. When a third finger was added Kanda narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip at the pain, he gasped as he was stretched continuosly.

When Allen finally pulled his fingers out of Kanda he placed the tip of his arousal at Kanda's hole and slowly pushed in. Kanda gripped Allen's shoulder's at the pain, he dug his nails into the skin but never broke skin. When the vampire was full seated fully into the other male he waited for Kanda to adjust. When he was finally ready he gave a nod and the vampire slowly pulled out till his tip was left inside, then thrusted back in carefully not wanting to break Kanda.

As the thrusts got more powerful Kanda's moans got louder, Allen had his eyes half lidded as his cock was surrounded by a tight warmth, slowly he got quicker with his thrusts but he still searched for that one spot that'll drive the stoic man below him insane.

Kanda didn't expect a sudden burst of pleasure that shocked through his nerves, his back arched and his head thrown back. "A..gain.." He tried to hold the noises that were becoming louder as he lost controlled, and just as like he said, the vampire started to repeatedly to thrust into the sweet spot with a force that made Kanda lose a sense of himself as time went by.

There time together was coming to an end, Kanda was close to coming and Allen had not yet relented. "Allen I'm not gonna...last.."

The white-haired male leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Then come."

That was it, he back arched even farther as cum shot out between the two, Allen groaned as the tight walls around him clamped down around him and he released his cum inside Kanda.

**That's all of it...**

They panted, sweat covered there bodies and cum between the two of them, but neither cared at the moment. The vampire pulled out of Kanda who winced at the empty and wet feeling. Allen layed down next to Kanda and pulled him closer, he placed his lips at Kanda's ear and nipped at it before whispering, "Get some rest Kanda, and remember, I'll always love you no matter what." He closed his eyes and just layed there with the man he loved, even after all these years.

Kanda's breath evened out, mind dizzy and body still on it's high. As he fell asleep many things started rushing through his mind.

Neither noticed the ring, the center had stopped glowing, but in place was a bright pink lotus flower in full bloom.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Warning Read Before leaving: This chapter is done, the next one will be the last one. There'll be an announcment at the end of it for those who want a sequel after it. You'll know what I mean by that after you read it. But for now let's just say goodbye, and see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, Hao here with the last part of The Lotus Ring, it's sad really, it's the first story I've ever finished.**

**Warnings: Swearing, that it.**

**Disclaimer:...**

**WARNING: Read the paragraph after the 'The End' for I have something say.**

**Now with that out of the way, let's continue on.**

* * *

**Part 7**

The first thing Kanda realized when he woke up was the smell of bacon and cooking going on in the other room. The second was the punding in hks head has risen again, but not because of memories that were trying to arise, it was because of the memories that already have shown.

As he slept many things went through his head, which was the cause of the headache, he remembered things that just yesterday were non-existant. As he sat up in bed he noticed that Allen wasn't in bed, 'So is he the one cooking?' Kanda thought to himself as he got out of bed and quickly washed up and dressed, as he looked himself over in the mirror and noticed the two holes in his neck. He placed his hand over it and felt a familiar tingle run through him.

He closed his eyes and went through his mind, he remembered Allen,and there were a couple of other things he remembered but so far memories of Allen were the only ones that stood out at the moment.

* * *

Allen happilly whistled as the bacon sizzled in the pan, he woke up about an hour ago feeling sticky but pleasantly sated, he spent the first half hour cleaning up the mess they had made on the bed. Then he decided he would make breakfast since Kanda would probably be hungry.

He cracked another egg onto the pan and let it sizzled as he put another few strips of bacon onto a plate. He was happy to hear a familiar voice, but he didn't turn around until he heard a familiar name. "What's with the breakfast? I thought you didn't eat human meals Moyashi." Allen turned around his eyes wide, he saw Kanda leaning against a wall with a very small smirk.

"Kanda, did you just call me...you remember?" He was at a lost for words.

The Japanese man looked away slightly with a small blush at being stared at, "Not everything, but I do remember you, and couple of other things." He walked up and yelped slightly when Allen pulled him into a tight hug. "Uh...Allen...can you let go of me?"

Allen reluctantly pulled away but pecked Kanda's cheek before going back to finishing breakfast. "I figured you might be hungry when you woke up, I know you would prefer Soba but I decided to make something different." He listened as Kanda took a seat close by. "So how does it feel? To remember?"

Kanda looked at the floor thinking about it, "It's weird, when I woke up everything felt odd. Last night I had all these..well.. I wouldn't call them dreams, cause they weren't; they were memories, and when I woke up...I just knew." He subconciously rubbed his arms like he was cold, lost in thought. "It's weird, having all these memories that aren't yours yet...at the same time they are."

Allen frowned slightly at the distressed tone in Kanda's voice, after taking the eggs of the pan he walked over to Kanda and hugged him comfortingly. "It's alright, I know it's odd now, but sooner or later it'll be okay." Kanda put his hands on Allen's shoulders and pushed him back with a small smile.

"I'll be alright, I'm already adjusting to the memories so you don't need to worry about me." He smiled a little showing the vampire that he was indeed alright.

"Alright if your sure." Allen went ovewr ot the counter and picked up the plate of eggs and bacon and hand it to Kanda. "Eggs and Bacon for breakfast, it'll restore the energy that you lost when I drank your blood."

As Kanda ate the breakfast that Allen made him they just chatted, made small talk, Allen was glad that nothing bad happened to Kanda now that some of his memories returned to him. When Kanda was done he cleaned up the plate and they sat together on the couch. The white-haired male made Kanda lean against him as they cuddled on the couch.

He watched as his lover leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes, after a few minutes like that Kanda immediatly sat up shocking the vampire. "Kanda? What's wrong?" He asked him worridly. There's no answer, the Japanese man just stood up and went over to the door and put on his shoes and a jacket. Allen follwed after him. "Where are we going?"

Kanda looked at him with a blank expression, "The rabbits place."

* * *

Lavi yawned as he walked tiredly down the steps, he wasn't planning on being up this early but Allen might be on his wahy to tell him how the date went and everything so he decided to be up early instead of being woken up.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the first red bag he saw not caring what type it was, he tossed it into the microwave and turned it on for a few seconds. When it was done he took it out and poured the contents into a mug and carried it over to the couch and sat on it taking sips as he did, he looked at Kanda's car and felt like glaring at it. It wasn't Mugen, it was an insult to the real dealand he almost took it apart rather than put it together a few times.

After a couple of deep breathhe finished the liquid in his cup and set it down to the side. Bookman walked in and just nodded at his grandson, basically meaning 'good morning I'll be heading out soon.' And that was it.

About an hour after the old vampire left there was a knock on the door followed by a loud bang. The vampire figured the first knock was Allen but couldn't figure out who the other one was. Until he opened the door and found himself lifted half-an-inch above the ground by none other than Kanda. "Wow! Hey, Yuu...uh...what's wrong? And can you please put me down?"

Kanda was about to yell at him but when Allen placed a hand on his shoulder he set him down but kept up the glaring. "I don't know if I should hurt you for lying ot me since high school or if I should hurt your for calling me that."

Lavi actually flinched away from Kanda when he saw the seriousness and anger in his eyes, "Wow I don't know what you mean K-" The Japanese narrowed his eyes even deeper at the Vampire who glanced at Allen who just smiled. His eyes widened as he looked back at Kanda. "You remmeber?"

"Where. Is. It. Lavi." Oh shit, he really wasn't happy, Lavi gupled and took a step back as he raised his hands like he was surrendering. Lavi knew this was gonna happen as soon as he remembered but he didn't think that his friend would be this violent...wait a minute, it's Kanda of course he was gonna be this violent.

"Fine, give me a seconds to go and get it, sit down on the couch and chill, yeesh." They went into the living room and Lavi went over to the desk and opened the secret compartment there. Allen happily sat down and pulled Kanda down to sit with him, although he was really relucant. Allen nuzzled into Kanda's neck who blushed and gently pushed him back and looked away wanting the annoying blush to go away.

When Lavi stood up with the familiar black box in his hands he walked over to Kanda and tried not to smile as he saw the blush on his face, he glanced at Allen who was only smirking at the blush as well. "Here, your little boyfriend here asked me to look after it, I even fixed it up, it was... in pretty bad shape when we found it after...well.. you know."

Kanda didn't reply as he looked at the box in his hands, he opened it and saw the familiar sheath. He took it out of the box and drew the blade out of it it's holder, the familiar black blade glinting in the light. The handle was familiar in his hands and he could almost see himself running it through flesh.. He frowned at the thought, he remembered Allen and the Usagi and even his grandfather, he also remembered Mugen but that was it. Everything else was a blank.

"Is something wrong Kanda?" Allen asked softly as he saw the frustrated look on the long-haired male.

"No not really, it's just, other than you guys I don't remember anything else, I know Mugen is my sword, but...I don't know why, how I know three vampires and maybe more in a past life and...it's just..." He didn't say anything more just glared, mostly at himself, he wanted to remember, if anything just a little more details on everything.

Lavi thought about it for a while and ccame to a conclusion, "Well it's possible you remember us because you actually met us up front or something. You've known me and gramps since we were in high school, and even though you just re-met the beansprout you guys were lovers in the past so it would make sense. You probably remember Mugen because you did see it yesterday, memory block or otherwise."

"Yeah just give it time Kanda," Allen comforted him, he only nodded though and sheathed the katana.

There was a long silence in the room for a minute or so when the red-head suddenly smiled and sat on the floor and just looked at them with big eyes. "So, give me the deats."

The two just raised an eyebrow at him and looked at each other confused. "Deats?" Allen asked, more suprised that he actually used that word.

"About what?" Kanda asked him more curious about the question entirely, not just one word.

""What happened during your guyses date? I was expecting Allen coming here all hearts and rainbows wanting to tell me what happened instead all this happened, so? I'm guessing you guys got it on or something?" I smirked wiggling and eyebrow.

Allen shook his head and Kanda glared at him, he glanced back down at Mugen in his hands and smirked as he went to unsheath it. THe rabbit saw this and his eyes widen as he put his hands up and ran out of the room.

The white-haired vampire chuckled, 'Some things will never change.' He smiled as he laid his chin on Kanda's shoulder as they both laughed as Lavi let out a loud squeel as yelled out 'Spider!' And ran back into the room and behind Kanda. He spent five minutes trying to convince Kanda to kill it with Mugen, he finally stopped when Kanda threatened him again.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours watching tv, chatting, Lavi making fun of Kanda when Allen flirted with him, Kanda pulled his car out of the garage and went back to join them where they ate three things of pizza and buffalo wings.

"Ya know," Lavi said with his mouth half full of pizza, "I know this doesn't really do anything, but I have to say, Pizza, is the best thing humans have ever invented." He gulped the pizza and took a big gulp of water. "And them wings aren't all that bad either." Allen only nodded in agreement and Kanda only shrugged not really caring.

Later that night the boys decided to have a movie night (well, Allen and Lavi did, Kanda just went along with it cause there was nothing to do), they watched a few different movies. By the second Movie the Japanese male had fallen asleep leaning against the arm rest of the couch with Allen leaning on his chest. And hour later and the two vampires decided to sleep as well. No one had a clue what was gonna hpapen next.

* * *

When the clock struck midnight only a short moment after the doorbell rang and there was a loud knock on the door, Lavi was the first one to sit up when he heard the loud bang. Allen wasn't as quick but he did sit up when he heared Lavi stand up, careful not to wake Kanda up who hadn't stirred yet in his sleep he followed Lavi at the door taking a quick glance at the time. 'Who would show up at Midnight?' He asked himself.

They walked over to the door and Lavi opened it, neither of them were expecting to see familiar long teal hair and dark grey eyes that shined. Next to her was a man with purple hair, a white outfit with a stupid white had on top of his head, he was grinning, he had glasses on and grey eyes similar to the girl next to him. "Heeeey Allen! Lavi how are you doing?" The man said very peppily as he adjusted his glasses.

"C-Chief Komui?" Lavi asked very nervous and trying to stay as quite as he could, a sleepy Kanda was not a 'nice' Kanda.

"Hey don't forget me, Lavi." The girl said frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We didn't forget you Lenalee, we just, weren't expecting you till later." Allen said.

Linalee looked at him and smiled, but then it turned into a glare. "I can't believe you Allen, you disappear for another ten years and when we can finally get a hold of you the rabbit here tells us your busy and that you can't visit the Order." She explains, or half yelled.

The two panicked, "Sh! Lena be quite, it's late." Lavi told her as he tried to keep them from walking into the house.

"Oh why do you care, the humans are asleep, and let us in, do you know how far we traveled to get here? Now move," she glared at them and Komui's smile faltered a bit, it was obvious he to had something to say but waited.

Hesitantly the two vampires let them in and Lavi brought them into the dining room and offered them a drink, which the two kindly denied...while Komui asked for Coffee for some reason. Allen snuck into the living room to check on Kanda who's eyes were now narrowed slightly and was now lying on his right side. Allen ran his hand through Kanda's hair softly, before going back to join the others as Lenalee talked with Lavi asking him why they had pizza and buffalo wings.

"Oh, you know, we were in the mood for some human food so we got some." It was partially true, he just left Kanda out of it.

"uh huh," Komui said suspiciously with a slight knowing look in his eyes, "So what was your personal matter, Allen, that you couldn't come and visit us?"

"Oh...um...well, I just wanted to spend a bit with lavi here, you know, catch up and everything." He rubbed the back of his head as he fidgeted where he stood.

Lena looked at him suspicious and saw the door was cracked, it was closed when they first entered the room, so why was it open now. Unless... "What's in the living room?" She asks as she stood up and walked over to the door.

She pushed past Allen who was trying to convince there was nothing in there, Lavi was looking very worried and as the older male just watched drinking his coffee.

* * *

Kanda woke up feeling a little cold and his arms empty. When he opened his eyes the living room was empty, he looked around and there was no sign of the idiot rabbit or Allen. As he sat up slowly he heard voices from the kitchen, he recognized both Allen's and Lavi's voices, but the yelling was from a girl and another voice was male, but it wasn't any he knew. He rubbed his temple and thought about going back to sleep but with all that yelling it was probably going to be impossible.

After thinking it over twice he finally decided to stand up and walk over to the door where light poured in from. It seemed that the conversation was about him, were they friends of theres? If they were, certainly weren't acting like it at the moment. Just as he was about to open the door and enter the room Allen spoke up.

"Will you guys please be quiet, I'll go get him right now if you really want to talk to him." He heard his lover say as he opened the door, he was looking at the people in the room but when he turned to the living room he paused. "Oh, Kanda your up."

"There was yelling when I woke up so I wanted to see if there was something wrong." Allen didn't look all that tired, he just looked very annoyed and you could tell he would much rather be somewhere else than dealing with whatever was happening right now.

Allen looked over his boyfriend for a second, his clothes were wrinkled and there were slightly dark circles under his eyes, he indeed looked tired and that he had just woken up. Which made him feel a little upset about forcing Kanda to meet Lenalee and Komui in such a state. "Come in, there are a couple of friends that want to talk to you." Allen took his hand, gave him a quick peck on his cheek and gently pulled him in.

Around ten the next morning Kanda arrived back at his apartment pale and exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep before he had woken up and he hadn't got the chance to go back to sleep because the girl, Lenalee, and her over protective and wierd brother were to busy asking him questions, asking Allen and Lavi question and there were a few tears from Lenalee. He wasn't sure if he should feel bad for not remembering them or not, at the moment he felt more annoyed than anything with the lack of sleep.

After locking the door he placed the long box on the table, it help Mugen in there, he didn't want to leave it at the rabbits place any longer now that he remembered that it was a sword, and not a car. Instead of stopping to grab something that wasn't cold pizza for breakfast he went into his room and just lied on his bed and closed his heavy eyes wanting more sleep.

A couple hours later he opened his eyes and felt the bed dip down, he lifted his head and looked behind him and saw Allen there smiling. "Hey." He said softly, not wanting to wake him up any more than he already was.

"How did you get in? The door was locked." Kanda asked him, then he noticed a slight breeze in the room. He looked at the window to see it was open. "You broke into my apartment, through my window?"

"Your door was locked, other than breaking it down how else was I supposed to get in?" Allen joked as he lied down next to kanda. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Tired, headache...hungry but that can wait."

The vampire chuckled as they lied there peacefully, he thought about what Komui had said after Kanda went home but he figured that could wait for later. "Komui, wanted to ask you something, but he said it could wait for a bit." There was no reply but he knew that his lover was listening, they just lied there in silence.

"I may not remember everything, but I'm glad I remembered you, Moyashi." Kanda said very quietly, the white-haired male took his hand and squeezed it lightly and Yuu squeezed back. They didn't need to say anything, silence was enough.

It wasn't long before Kanda had fallen back asleep, and Allen just watched him smiling. He had his love back, and for nowhe was happy for the peace and quiet.

**The End...?**

* * *

**Now as I'm sure some of you have noticed, I left A LOT open for a sequel, and as I was writing this story I felt like it could be longer, however the main idea was supposed to be for the last seven days of Halloween so I couldn't. So I want to see what you guys think, should there be a sequel for this story? I don't know when it'll be posted, if there are people who say they want a sequel then there might be one around next year or sooner. However if there isn't, then I won't till after I finish my Tales of Vesperia fanfic.**

**Now with that all said and done, I shall bid you all adui, I hope you guys liked The Lotus Ring, I hope it was different, and I hope some of you will want to see a Sequel to happen. I'm Haosbattler, this is my first finished story, and...goodbye.**


End file.
